Souhvězdí
by HikateNeechan
Summary: Lily Evansová je jako osamělé seskupení hvězd uprostřed noční oblohy. Ačkoliv oblíbená, inteligentní a nadaná studentka šestého ročníku nemá o přátele nouzi, stále jí přijde, že nikam nezapadá. Proto hledá svoji spřízněnou duši, která by s ní vytvořila souhvězdí. Bude to komplikovaný přítel z dětství, či nafoukaný a otravný kapitán nebelvírského famfrpálového týmu?
1. Sen

Ahoj, vítám vás u své obnovené povídky "Co se škádlívá, to se rádo mívá", která se nacházela zde, na FFnetu, a kterou jsem přepsala, jelikož byla plná gramatických chyb a nepřesných informací. Příběh, který jsem pro onu povídku měla vymyšlený, mi nedal spát, a proto jsem se rozhodla, že všech pět kapitol(a také další, kterě vyjdou) přepíši a upravím. Doufám, že se vám má povídka bude líbit :)

* * *

Za okny poletovaly první zimní vločky a pomalu dopadaly na střechu Bradavic Všude okolo hradu vládla tma, jelikož byl pozdní večer. Hrobové ticho obklopilo všechny pozemky, až na pár pochrapujících studentů a Protivu, který v jedné z učeben kreslil na okna neslušné obrázky a přitom se nezbedně hihňal. Zrovna když se přesouval k dalšímu oknu, ozvalo se zavrzání. Duch se za zvukem rychle otočil a zjistil, že ho způsobily dveře do učebny. Nikdo v nich ale nestál.

„Kdo je tam?" zaskřehotal Protiva nevrle. Odpovědělo mu jen ticho. Nesměle se ke dveřím přiblížil, když tu náhle uslyšel svist vzduchem a poté mu tělem proletěl kyblík s barvou, kterou ještě před chvílí používal na pokreslování oken, a rozlil se po podlaze. Protiva se rozrušeně rozhlédl po místnosti, ale stále byl jediný, kdo se tam nacházel.  
„Vetřelče! Až se mi dostaneš pod ruku, tak uvidíš!" zařval svým nejhrozivějším hlasem a oháněl se přitom rukama všude kolem. Zničehonic na něj začaly odevšaď vystřelovat křídy a kamkoliv se hnul, tam ho pronásledovaly. Protiva to nevydržel a tryskem vylétl ze třídy. Z té se po pár minutách ozval bouřlivý smích. Patřil dvěma hochům, kteří se nacházeli v pravém rohu místnosti a měli přes sebe přehozený neviditelný plášť. Avšak zanedlouho jim zklouzl z ramen, neboť se tak nekontrolovatelně smáli, že se celí třásli.  
„Ach, při Merlinových tangáčích!", vyrazil ze sebe dlouhovlasý kluk, když si utíral slzy,„Tohle mě nikdy neomrzí."  
Druhý z chlapců si urovnal brýle a hluboce se nadechl.  
„Naprosto s vámi souhlasím, pane Tichošlápku," mrknul na svého společníka. Navzájem se na sebe zaculili a znovu si přes sebe přetáhli neviditelný plášť.  
„Myslím si, že bychom si měli máknout," zašeptal Sirius, když se plížili chodbou,„Náměsíčník a Červíček nás jinak podřežou. Chtěli přeci dneska dodělat náš-"  
James mu rychlým pohybem zakryl ústa. V tu chvíli vyběhl z rohu Argus Filch. V ruce svíral lucernu a nevrle s ní svítil před sebe.  
„Kam jste se schovali?" zavrčel skrz zaťaté zuby, a o pár centimentů minul chlapce ukryté pod pláštěm, když se rozběhl na druhý konec chodby.  
„To bylo o fous."zasmál se potichu James. Sirius protočil oči.  
„Ale prosímtě, Jamie! Filchovi už jsme utekli tolikrát. No, i když..."zamyslel se, zatímco spolu s Jamesem potichu vyšlapávali schody do Nebelvírské věže,„...Párkrát nás chytil, to přiznávám. Ale bez nějakých těch ‚poznámek' a školních trestů, by to nebylo ono, ne?"  
Jeho společník se na něj pousmál a přitakal. Přitom ze sebe stáhl neviditelný plášť a nahlas řekl: „Žabí stehýnka."  
Buclatá dáma na obraze před ním si rozespale protřela oči a pustila oba chlapce dovnitř. James si zastrčil plášť do kapsy hábitu a se Siriusem prošel vyprázdněnou společenskou místností přes schody nahoru do jejich ložnice.  
Na jedné z postelí se rozvalovali dva chlapci se světle hnědými vlasy. Zavalitější z nich si zrovna do úst cpal kus čokoládové žabky, zatímco ten druhý, v obličeji lehce bledý a velmi vyhublý, si listoval nějakou tlustou knihou, která byla vázána v kožené vazbě. Oba unaveně vzhlédli, když James se Siriusem vstoupili dovnitř a potichu za sebou zabouchli dveře.  
„Kluciiii! Vy jste zpátky!" zaskřehotal obtloustlý chlapec a přitom se zkrutálel z postele.  
„Ano, Petře, to opravdu jsme," uchechtl se Sirius, „udělej mi prosímtě laskavost a pojď se dovalit svým tlustým zadkem sem. Potřebuju, abys tohle odnesl támhle na stůl. Díky moc, puso."  
Podával mu přitom dlouhý kus pergamenu a velkou kupu knih. Poté se otočil na druhého spolubydlícího, stále ležícího na posteli. Avšak ten už se nedíval do knihy, ale se slabým úsklebkem sledoval Petera, který se s funěním pomalu přesouval ke stolu uprostřed místnosti.  
„Remusi," kývl na něj, aby šel k němu, „potřebuju, abys byl ten, kdo povede kouzlo. Si z nás nejlepší v Kouzelných formulích a navíc se dokážeš nejvíc soustředit. Já a James tě budem doprovázet a Peter bude kontrolovat, aby nedošel pergamen ani inkoust."  
„Takže jste tu formuli konečně našli?" zeptal se dychtivě Remus, když došel k Siriusovi a vzal si od něj kus nažloutlé stránky.  
„Ano, konečně,"zasmál se ironicky James, když pomáhal Peterovi urovnat pergamen a stole,„Ani ty, Náměsíčníku, si nepřečetl tolik knih, kolik jsme jich s Tichošlápkem prošli. Mysleli jsme, že se nám zavaří hlava a budem na ni potřebovat chladící kouzlo."  
„Počkat, vy jste tu stránku z knihy vytrhli?"zeptal se pohoršeně Remus, když si prohlížel útržek.  
„Tak trochu- ,"zasmál se James.  
„-možná i víc než jen trochu," přisvědčil Sirus.  
Oba vybuchli v hromový smích. Remus je sjel nesouhlasným pohledem, ale poté se na své dva kamarády pousmál.  
Náhle se rozrazily dveře. Všichni zmlkli a otočili se na nově příchozí. Mladá rudovlasá čarodějka stála na prahu pokoje a měřila si chlapce naštvanýma zelenýma očima. James si nevědomky prohrábl neposedné černé vlasy rukou a nasadil šibalský úsměv.  
„Ale, ale..."prohodil sebevědomým hlasem,„kdopak si to k nám našel cestu? Hm...? Přišla sis ke mě do postele konečně zašpásovat, Evansová?"  
„Tak určitě, blbečku!" sykla nenávistně dívka a skřížila si ruce na prsou,„Jestli tě to zajímá, tak bych ráda spala..."  
James se uculil.  
„... sama," dodala, když si všimla jeho poťouchlého úsměvu,„ale vy děláte nehorázný bordel, a já při něm nemůžu spát. Takže se laskavě zklidněte!"  
S tím zabouchla dveře a rázným krokem pospíchala zpátky do postele. Už se těšila až se zachumlá pod deku, a přitom bude myslet na padající sníh venku, který pro ni znamenal jediné. Vánoce.  
Ach, jak na ty se těšila! Vůně domácího cukroví, ozdobený stromeček, spoustu dárků a klid po škole, který tak nutně potřebovala. Učení měla vždycky ráda, ale tenhle školní rok ji přišel nějaký náročný a chtěla si aspoň na chvíli odpočinout.  
Potichu otevřela dveře do dívčí ložnice. Do očí jí ostře zasvítilo světlo z hůlky, kterým na ní někdo mířil, až si musela zakrýt oči.  
„Mary!" vyjekla Lily na svou spolubydlící. Jmenovaná dívka se rychle omluvila a namířila hůlkou na druhý konec místnosti. Lily si naštvaně odfrkla a došla ke své posteli. Vůbec se nemusela snažit být potichu. Všechny její spolužačky byly vzhůru a nadšeně mezi sebou debatovali.  
„...A viděly jste včera Amy a Dana? Jak jste je mohly přehlédnout! Líbali se před učebnou Přeměňování těsně před večeří. No já vám nevím, být Amy, tak se s Mrzimorákem rozhodně netahám..."zachichotala se blondýna s krátkým mikádem.  
„Není nic špatného na tom, když je někdo z Mrzimoru, Angelo," přidala se do rozhovoru dívka s velmi nápadně kudrnatými vlasy. Důležitě si upravila brýle a pokračovala,„Dan je náhodou moc milý. Chodím s ním na Věštění z čísel, a vždycky mi radí, když něčemu nerozumím."  
Angela se zasmála a krutě odvětila: „Okej, přiznávám, že není tak hrozný jak říkáš, Julie. Snape ze Zmijozelu je mnohem horší. Ty jeho slizký nechutný vlasy mi přovolávají tak akorát zvracení."  
Přitom vydávala dávivé zvuky, které vyvolaly v Mary a Julii burácivý smích. Lily se neklidně převalila na posteli. Angela si toho všimla a využila příležitosti.  
„Ale, ale... Snad se s ním ještě nekamarádíčkuješ, co? Myslela jsem, že je ti ukradený – nebo si to alespoň tvrdila, když tě nazval..." na chvíli se nejistě zadrhla,„...tím sprostým slovem, co uráží tvůj původ. No nemám pravdu?"  
„Jsem na něj stále naštvaná," odsekla Lily,„to ale neznamená, že mě baví poslouchat vaše výlevy, když chci spát."  
„Lily má pravdu, buďte už prosím potichu,"ozvala se dlouhovlasá černovláska, která ležela zachumlaná pod dekou,„také chci spát."  
„Při Merlinovi, Susan! Nezastávej se jí furt!" vyhrkla bezmyšlenkovitě Julie, ale hned jí po těch slovech zrudly uši.  
„Dobrou noc,"zašeptala nepřítomně Susan na Lily a po chvíli už spokojeně pochrapovala. Lily se na svojí kamarádku usmála, zavřela oči a snažila se usnout. Její spolubydlící se rozhodly stejně, a tak v jejich pokoji zanedlouho zavládlo konečně úplně ticho.

* * *

Lily se probrala, avšak neležela ve své posteli, ale na studené prochladlé zemi. Vylekaně se zvedla a rozhlédla se. Všude kolem ní byla zelená mlha, a celé místo bylo naplněno naprostým tichem. Lily se třásla strachy a snažila se v sobě najít poslední zbytky její Nebelvírské povahy. Náhle se za ní ozvaly kroky. Dívka se otočila a instinktivně hmátla po hůlce, jenže ta nikde nebyla.  
V mlze se začal formovat obrys nějaké postavy. Pomalu, ale jistě se přibližovala. Lily se chtěla dostat od toho člověka nejdál co to šlo, ale její nohy ji neposlouchaly, a tak stála zamrzlá na místě.  
V tu chvíli se z mlhy vynořil...  
„James Potter,?" zašeptala překvapeně Lily. Ne, to nebyl on. Měl stejný obličej a střapaté černé vlasy. Také měl nasazené brýle s kulatými obroučkami a jejich obličeje vypadaly totožně. Ale ty oči. Byly zelené a s mandlovým tvarem jako měla ona.  
„Ne, já jsem Harry," odpověděl jí se zvláštním klidem v hlase a zastavil se přibližně dva metry od ní. Tepre v tu chvíli si všimla jizvy ve tvaru blesku, kterou měl na čele,„Přišel jsem tě varovat, musíš být v příštích letech na pozoru."  
„Cože? Kdo jsi?" zeptala se. Harry jí pohlédl zpříma do očí a začal mluvit. Jenže z jeho úst vycházela spleť různých slov a písmen, kterým nerozumněla. Chtěla ho zastavit, ale on nepřestával. A zničehonic jí začalo připadat, že se jeho rysy mění.  
Jeho oči začaly dostávat jinou barvu, nozdry se zužovaly do úzkých štěrbinek, jeho pleť dostala bílý nádech. A najednou před ní stálo strašidelné stvoření, jež se nápadně podobalo hadovi. Krutě se na Lily zasmál a namířil na ní hůlkou. Lily si zakryla oči, jelikož se nedokázala pohnout a z úst se jí začal ozývat jekot, z něhož mrzla krev v žilách. Blížilo se k ní zelené světlo a ona před ním nemohla utéct. Ucítila na sobě ledový dotek a s hrozivým strachem očekávala bolest, která se měla dostavit. Ale nedostavila...  
Otevřela oči. A nad ní se skláněl ten chlapec ze snu. Ne, počkat. Tenhle měl oříškově hnědé oči, jež na ní vylekaně hleděly.  
„Hej! Hej, Evansová...!" držel jí za ramena a cloumal s ní,„Lily, si v pořádku?"  
„Ja-Jamesi?" zakoktala se a pomalu se narovnala. Ležela v posteli pod dekou a v místě, kde jí mělo zasáhnout zelené kouzlo cítila něco studeného a mokrého...  
„Ááá!" vyjekla a vyskočila z postele. James se zasmál.  
„Ale prosímtě nevyváděj, Evansová!" s poťouchlým úsměvem odhrnul peřinu,„Koukej, je to jen sníh!"  
Opravdu to byl jen sníh. Lily si oddechla, ale poté ji zalila vlna uvědomění.  
„Co tu sakra děláš?" zařvala na něj a přitom si zakrývala tělo rukama, jelikož na sobě měla jen žlutou noční košili. James si její tělo prohlédl a uznale hvízdnul.  
„Moc pěkně se na tebe kouká..."  
To už se po něm Lily ohnala rukou.  
„Opakuju – JAK SES SEM DOSTAL?!"  
„Ale při Merlinovi. To si fakt myslíš, že zabezpečení školy proti chlapcům v dívčích ložnicích zastaví někoho tak úžasného a skvělého jako jse-"  
Nestihl to dopovědět, protože Lily chytila do ruky jednu ze svých zvlášť těžkých a mohutných učebnic a rozběhla se s ní proti Jamesovi. Když vyběhl ze dveří, Lily za ním rychle zabouchla. Hlavou jí probleska jediná myšlenka, kterou nevědomky pronesla nahlas: „To budou zas Vánoce..."


	2. Cesta vlakem

Tak vás vítám u dalšího dílu! Vytvořila jsem si tumblr stránku, kde přidávám například "vizitky postav", které jsou doplněny základními informacemi o postavách této povídky a také jejich fotkami. Odkaz na stránku můžete nalézt, když si na této stránce nakliknete můj profil.

* * *

Dlouhý zářivě červený vlak projížděl poklidně zimní krajinou. Lily se opírala o rám okna a zamyšleně vyhlížela ven na zasněžené kopce v dálce. Stále ji trápil onen sen, který se jí zdál před odjezdem z Bradavic. Nedokázala pojmenovat ten pocit, jenž se jí usadil v břiše a převracel její žaludek. Moc toho o snech nevěděla, ale tušila, že tenhle něco důležitého znamenal.  
Harry... Jeho jméno proplouvalo Lilyinou hlavou a zanechávalo za sebou předzvěst nečeho. Nevěděla zda to bylo špatné či dobré, ale byla si jistá, že se zanedlouho něco stane. A Lily nechtěla čekat, až to vypukne.  
„Země volá Evansovou!" strčila do ní loktem Angela a zahihňala se svému vtipu, „Jasně, chápu že tě hrozně moc zajímaj zmrzlý stromy a jiný skoro mrtvý věci... Ale mohla by ses taky trochu zapojit do hovoru? Teď tu řešíme fakt důležitý témata a ty tu jen čumíš z okna a neřekneš ani ‚á' , když se tě na něco zeptáme. Chováš se tak už od rána. Co do tebe vjelo? Máš svoje dny? Nebo si prostě-"  
Nestačila to dopovědět, protože jim dveře do kupé otevřela paní s občerstvením. Julie s Mary si koupily každá po jedné čokoládové žabce. Lily si po dlouhém přemýšlení vzala Bertíkovy fazolky tisíckrát jinak. Chvíli bylo v kupé ticho. Lily nabídla ostatním fazolky, a sama si jednu strčila do pusy. Měla štěstí – její chutnala jako kokos. Susan udělala znechucený obličej, když rozkousala fazolku s příchutí jater.  
Zbytek cesty ubíhal v poklidu. Děvčata se mezi sebou bavila o nejrůznějších tématech (většinou ale o mužském obsazenstvu v Bradavicích). Nejvýřečnější byla jako vždy Angela, jež měla vždy ke všemu co říct a hned po ní Julie, které tu a tam zrudly uši, když poznamenala něco nevhodného. Lily předstírala, že se o rozhovor zajímá, ale doopravdy se jí myšlenky stále stáčely k chlapci ze snu.  
„Slyšela jsem, že naše slavná ‚Čtyřka' zase něco chystá!"řekla najednou Mary. Tou ‚Čtyřkou' myslela Jamese Pottera, Siriuse Blacka, Petera Pettigrewa a Remuse Lupina.  
„Cože? A jako něco velkýho...? Jak to víš?" zahltila ji otázkami Julie, která byla jejich nadšená fanynka.  
„Jack Davidson ze sedmýho ročníku šel dnes ráno za Jamesem do pokoje kvůli famfrpálu, aby si s ním dohodl taktiku na další zápas," všechny děvčata (dokonce i Lily a Susan) visely Mary na rtech, „A prý všichni čtyři soustředěně očarovávali nějaký kus pergamenu... Teda vlastně až na Pettigrewa – ten kolem nich jen pobíhal a kontroloval vznášející se list a doléval inkoust, který se postupně zvedal ze skleněné lahvičky jako had a na pergamenu prý tvořil něco jako... čáry nebo obrazce. Jack to nestihl zjistit, protože si ho Pettigrew všiml a hned ho vyhnal z pokoje."  
Všichni v kupé tu informaci chvíli vstřebávali. První se ozvala Lily: „Nemyslím si, že to co dělají je legální. Možná bychom je měly na-"  
„Nahlásit?"přerušila ji Angela, „To nemyslíš vážně, že ne?"  
„Prosímtě, slečno Práskačko s velkým ‚P'!" vyhrkla Julie bez přemýšlení a hned na to jí zrudly uši.  
„Běžte někam,"odsekla Lily, „já jdu radši na záchod."  
S tím vstala, naštvaně rozrazila posuvné dveře od kupé a rázným krokem pospíchala k záchodům. Ani tam vlastně nechtěla, ale drzá poznámka od Julie ji urazila. Nesnášela, když si z ní ostatní utahovali kvůli tomu, že měla ráda spravedlnost. Ironické je že Lily byla mnohem víc oblíbená než Julie – o kamarády neměla nouzi na rozdíl od ní, která se bavila vetšinou jen s Angelou a Mary.  
Naštvaně procházela chodbou vlaku.  
‚Mám štěstí, že tu zrovna nikdo nejde,' prolétlo jí hlavou , ‚jinak bych někoho ze vzteku srazila.'  
Té myšlence se v duchu zasmála. Už byla pár metrů od záchodů, když tu náhle jí po něčem sjela noha a Lily se rozplácla o zem.  
„Při Merlinových spoďárách!" zaklela a hledala strůjce svého pádu.  
Pod nohou jí ležela nějaká kniha. Lily ji pomalu zvedla a začala si ji prohlížet. Byla to učebnice lektvarů. Podle vzhledu desek a zažloutlých stránek nemohla být nová. Možná koupená z ruky? Otevřela ji na první stránce, aby se podívala na jméno. Překvapeně nadzvedla obočí. Princ dvojí krve.  
Nechápala co to znamená. Neměla čas se nad tím zamyslet, když se zničehonic otevřely posuvné dveře po její levici. Vzhlédla a v tu ránu zbledla. S ledovýma očima na ní shlížel Severus Snape.

* * *

James Potter nesnášel cesty vlakem. Ať se snažil zabavit jakýmkoliv způsobem, vždy se hrozně nudil. Ostatní Pobertové na tom nebyli jinak. Peter pochrapoval s hlavou opřenou o sklo a v ruce svíral dýňovou paštičku. Remus byl začtený do velmi tlusté bichle s názvem v cizím jazyce a Sirius bubnoval prsty o svou nohu, kterou měl položenou na sedadle.  
„Pánové, pojďte něco podniknout,"vyhrkl James náhle, „Takhle příšerně jsem se nenudil ani na oslavě narozenin mé osmdesátileté pratety."  
Remus k němu zvedl oči, Peter dál spokojeně spal a tak ho vedle sedící Sirius kopnul do boku. To ho s leknutím probudilo.  
„A co chceš dělat, Dvanácteráku?"zeptal se Remus.  
James otráveně odpověděl: „Na to jsem se ptal vás, Náměsíčníku."  
„Půjdem vylekat nějaký Zmijozeláky!" vyhrkl nadšeně Sirius.  
Remus po něm hodil nevrlý pohled a odvětil: „Nechci ti nic říkat, Tichošlápku... Ale myslím, že za tohle pololetí už máš malérů dost. Jestli nechceš být podmínečně či natrvalo vyloučen, tak ti doporučuju, aby ses zklidnil."  
Sirius si odfrkl: „Prosímtě, Remusi. Jako by mě něco takového mělo zastavit."  
„No, myslel jsem, že zrovna ty se domů vracet nechceš,"poznamenal Remus.  
Sirius zbledl jako křída a téma přestal komentovat. James se nespokojeně zamračil a vyhlédl z okna. Po nějaké chvíli se všichni vrátili k předešlým činnostem, až na to že krom Petera usnul i Sirius.  
Náhle se ozvala tlumená rána z chodby, jen kousek od místa kde bylo jejich kupé. Remusovi oči na chvíli vzhlédly od knihy, ale po pár sekundách se k ní zas vrátily.  
„Jdu se podívat ven,"řekl James a zvedl se ze sedačky.  
Odtáhl dveře a vyšel na chodbu. Naskytl se mu nečekaný pohled.  
Dva Zmijozelští drželi někoho přimáčklého ke zdi vlaku, hůlka toho chudáka se válela na zemi opodál. A ve dveřích kupé nestál nikdo jiný než Severus Snape. Měl sinalou tvář a velmi rozrušený výraz. Skoro to vypadalo, že se zastává toho člověka, kterého drželi jeho kumpáni.  
„Hele nechte ji být,"pronesl nervózně Snape, „ta učebnice mi musela vypadnout z tašky, když jsem šel do kupé... Jenom ji našla."  
Jamese nikdo nebral na vědomí, což mu hrálo do karet. Rozhodl se, že zatím nezasáhne, bude je jen sledovat a vymyslí, jak toho šikanovaného nebožáka zachrání. Přeci jen na něj byli tři, a tak si musel dát pozor.  
„Nechte mě být!"vyjekl přiškrcený ženský hlas. Jamesovi připadal povědomý.  
„Buď zticha, špinavá mudlovská šmejdko! Nebudu ti to znova opakovat"zařval jeden ze Zmijozelských, „Nebudeš šahat těma svýma špinavýma prackama na majetek někoho z nás!"  
„Jo, pěkně si tu knihu zašpinila,"zasmál se druhý ze Zmijozelčanů a sehnul se k jejich oběti a něco jí šeptal do ucha.  
V tu chvíli ji James poznal. Byla to Lily Evansová.  
V hlavě mu začalo dunět. Cítil, jak se v něm vzedmul vztek a bez rozmýšlení se rozběhl proti útočníkům - hůlka nehůlka. Ale nebyl sám. Ve stejný moment proti nim vystartoval i Severus. Každý z nich sejmul jednoho ze Zmijozelčanů - I když sejmout je asi špatné slovo.  
James vyššího z nich přimáčkl vší silou ke stěně a přiložil mu pěst ke tváři. Severus toho nižšího a obtloustlejšího srazil k zemi a snažil se ho na ní udržet. Boj byl v plném proudu.

* * *

Lily se sesunula na podlahu, zhluboka dýchala a třela si krk, za který ji Zmijozelští drželi. Měla před očima mžitky a viděla rozmazaně. Zároveň se jí velmi špatně dýchalo, každý nádech jí píchal v plicích. Nevěděla, co se stalo.V jednu chvíli hleděla do ledových očí Severuse Snapea a v dalším okamžiku byla přimáčknutá ke zdi a nemohla se hýbat. Nemohla ani dýchat. Nemohla nic. Snad poprvé ucítila, co to znamená opravdová panika.  
Doopravdy panikařila pouze jednou, a to když se na přibližně dvacet minut ztratila na dovolené s rodiči a sestrou... Tohle bylo jiné, ale přitom tak podobné. Ne, tohle bylo horší. Cítila se tak bezmocná. Ten kdo jí držel jí něco říkal. Nerozumněla všemu, jen pár slovům. Zaslechla ‚mudlovská šmejdka', ‚majetek' a ‚špína'. Dokázala si poskládat tři a tři dohromady, aby věděla o čem ty hlasy mluví. Sebrala minimum kyslíku, který jí ještě zbýval.  
„Nechte mě být!"vyjekla ze všech sil. Stisk na jejím krku ještě zesílil.  
„Buď zticha, špi..."  
Lily přestávala rozumět, co ten člověk říkal. Všechno se jí rozmazávalo dohromady a ona začala postupně zrácet vědomí. A náhle stisk povolil. Bylo to jako nejsladší probuzení. Sípavě se nadechla a nasála do bolavých plic vzduch. Krk měla v jednom ohni, ale nevnímala to. Sesunula se k zemi a se zamlženým pohledem zmateně pročesávala okolí.  
Těsně vedle ní se spolu přetahovaly dvě postavy. Ta nižší tlačila na stěnu tu vyšší a snažila se tomu druhému zasadit ránu. Jenže ten druhý se vzpouzel a odrážel všechny údery. Ohlédla se na opačnou stranu, kde na zemi leželi dva chlapci a vypadalo to, že se přetahují o to, kdo bude navrchu. Zničehonic odhodil ten vespod toho nahoře stranou a smýkl s ním proti zdi tak ostře, že jeho hlava tvrdě narazila do stěny vlaku a jeho bezvládné tělo se sesunulo k zemi. Lily si vylekaně přiložila ruku k ústům, aby nevyjekla. Ten chlapec byl Severus.  
Do očí se jí nahrnuly slzy, ale ignorovala je, prudce vstala a natáhla se po svojí hůlce. Chlapec, který před chvílí odhodil Severuse si jí všiml, ale dívka byla rychlejší a namířila na něj svoji vrbovou hůlkou.  
„Stůj, nebo si to pěkně schytáš!"vyjela na něj. Slzy na tvářích už jí zaschnuly a Lily věděla, že už nebude brečet. Jediné, co cítila byl vztek, který ji na jazyku zanechával hořkou pachuť.  
Zmijozelčan se začal pomalu natahovat po hůlce, kterou měl v kapse, ale Lily si toho všimla.  
„Expelliarmus!"vyšlo jí automaticky z úst, když hůlku chytil do prstů.  
„E-van-sová, po-pomoc mi,"ozvalo se za ní přerušovaně. Pootočila hlavu a uviděla Jamese Pottera jak zápasí s vyšším ze Zmijozelčanů. Už ztrácel svoje síly a s nimi i převahu. Lily namířila svoji hůlkou a ostře pronesla: „Petrificus Totalus!"  
Zmijozelčan se okamžitě skácel k nohám Jamese Pottera. Ten si vyčerpaně kleknul vedle něj a vydechl: „Tak to bylo o fous, Evansová. Dík."  
„Ne-nemáš zač,"odpověděla Lily, kterou pomalu opouštěl vztek a přitom se do ní začal vlévat šok. Pro jistotu ještě namířila hůlkou na druhého chlapce ze Zmijozelu a také ho znehybnila.  
Rozhlédla se kolem sebe a zjistila, že jejich ‚boj' nalákal pozornost několika studentů, kteří už překvapeně vykukovali ze svých kupé a snažili se pochopit, co se stalo.  
„Severusi!"vyjekla náhle nějaká dívka.  
Lily se otočila a zjistila, že ten hlas patřil Alici Caldwellové, černovlasé dívce ze Zmijozelu, která měla úzký obličej, tmavě modré oči a vždy nosila vlasy v culíku. Vylekaně se skláněla k Snapovu bezvládnému tělu. Lily si trochu provinile uvědomila, že v zápalu boje na něj zapomněla, a tak se k němu okamžitě rozběhla.  
Alice si Severuse opatrně prohlížela. Naklonila hlavu na stranu k chlapcovým ústům, aby zjistila jestli dýchá. Přitom se jí z culíku uvolnilo pár pramínků a dopadly na Snapeovu bledou kůži. Lily se k Alici nervózně přisunula.  
„Je v pořádku?" zašeptala.  
Alice sebou polekaně trhla a stočil svůj pohled k druhé dívce: „Dýchá. Asi je jenom omráčený, takže by měl být v pořádku... Ale ne díky tobě."  
Její slova vyřknuta s odporem praštila Lily do tváře. Bylo jí Severuse líto. Snažil se ji bránit...  
„Co se to tu pro Merlina děje?" ozvalo se za ní.  
Otočila se a viděla, jak se k nim blíží profesor Křiklan. James si stoupnul a podíval se na něj.  
„Pane profesore, tihle dva,"ukázal na znehybněné postavy na zemi, „napadli tady Lily. Snažil sem se jí bránit..."  
„Se-Severus mi taky pomohl..."špitla Lily. James po ní hodil nevraživý pohled, ale nijak to nekomentoval.  
„Ach u Merlina!"vyjekl Křiklan, když k nim došel, „Je mi to moc líto, slečno Evansová...pane Porty, vám se také velmi omlouvám..."  
„Potter,"šeptl nevrle James, ale profesor už si ho nevšímal.  
„Severusi! Ach panenko skákavá. Uhněte mi, slečno Caldwellová, prohlédnu si ho... Ach Merline, Merline..."mluvil roztřeseným hlasem Křiklan, když se skláněl ke Snapeovi, „Chudák hoch, ten to ale schytal... Pane Powery, pomozte mi ho zvednout, odneseme ho do kupé, ať tu neleží na zemi."  
James si naštvaně odfrkl, ale bez řečí profesorovi pomohl odnést bezvládné tělo Severuse. To položili na sedačku. Křiklan poté vyšel zpět na chodbu.  
„A teď... Kdo jsou tito chlapci? Z jaké jsou koleje?"pronesl, prohlížejíc si jejich strnulé obličeje.  
„Ten vyšší je Avery,"špitla Alice, „a ten druhý je Mulciber... Oba jsou ze Zmijozelu."  
„Aha, takže jsou ode mě,"pronesl lehce pokleslým hlasem Křiklan a oba chlapce odčaroval.  
Avery a Mulciber se naráz zvedli a velmi zlým pohledem sjeli Lily.  
„Je mi to líto chlapci, ale za toto nesportovní chováním srážím Zmijozelu padesát bodů za každého. A k tomu ode mě budete mít školní trest... Samozřejmě až se vrátíte do školy..."řekl už velmi nešťastně Křiklan, „A teď všichni zpátky do svých kupé! Já zůstanu se Severusem dokud se neprobudí. Ambry a Mollyber budou se mnou a nehnou se jinam dokud nepřijedem na nádraží."  
To už je hnal do kupé za Severusem . Alice se za nimi nenápadně přikradla a zavřela za sebou dveře.  
„Jsi v pořádku...Lily?"zašeptal ji někdo do ucha.  
Vylekaně se otočila. Stál za ní James a starostlivě si ji prohlížel.  
„Já-já jsem v pořádku,"vykvikla.  
Nechápala to. James Potter vypadal, že se o ni opravdu bojí. James Potter má o ni starost. Jamese Pottera zajímá, jak se cítí. James Potter...  
Pohlédla mu do očí a zjistila, že jedno zrcátko na brýlích má naprasklé. Automaticky mu na obličej namířila hůlkou a už-už chtěla pronést zaklínadlo, když James vylekaně odskočil na stranu.  
„Po-počkat! Co jsem zase udělal? Já-já si o tebe jen dělám starost, nic víc!"mlel páté přes deváté a v uklidňujícím gestu měl paže zvedlé před sebou, „Nemusíš se na mě hned naštvat..."  
Lily se poprvé, od chvíle co se stal ten incident s Averym a Mulciberem, zasmála. James se zatvářil ještě víc polekaně.  
„To je v pořádku,"řekla a přitom se k němu přiblížila, „Chci ti jen opravit brýle."  
James pomalu sklopil ruce a dovolil Lily se přiblížit. Ta na něj namířila hůlkou a pronesla: „Reparo!"  
Brýle už zase vypadaly jako nové.  
„Děkuju moc,"pronesl s upřímným úsměvem, „v zápalu boje jsem si toho nevšiml."  
Lily se rozhlédla po chodbě a zjistila, že se studenti vrátili do svých kupé. Dodala si odvahu a nahla se k Jamesovi. Ten sebou nepatrně škubl, když ucítil jak se mu její rudé vlasy otřely o tvář.  
„Moc ti děkuju, Jamesi,"zašeptala mu do ucha Lily.  
Ucítila jeho kolínskou...Vážně moc se jí líbila. A pak, aniž by si to uvědomila, políbila ho jemně na tvář. Všimla si, jak se James napjal a nasál nosem vzduch. Překvapivě zjistila, že jí jeho reakce potěšila. Rychle se odtáhla, jelikož její tváře začaly nabírat nachový nádech a rozběhla se chodbou ke svému kupé.  
„Ha! Já věděl, že mě chceš, Evansová!"zavolal za ní James. Potěšilo ji, že z jeho hlasu slyšela nervozitu.  
Rozrazila dveře, vlétla dovnitř jako neřízená střela a tvrdě dopadla na své místo. Všechny spolusedící dívky na ní vrhly vylekaný pohled.  
„Lily, kde si byla tak dlouho?"vyjekla Mary a měřila si ji vyčítavým pohledem, „A proč si celá rudá?"


	3. Vánoce

Jak už jsem psala u minulého dílu - na obrázky postav a doplňující informace k nim, se můžete podívat na mém tumblru. Odkaz na něj najdete na mém profilu zde, na FFnetu :)

* * *

Lily seděla doma, na zemi u postele a kolem sebe měla rozházené učebnice. Přemýšlela, s jakými úkoly začne nejdřív. Po chvíli váhání zvedla učebnici Přeměňování a položila ji na psací stůl hned vedle pergamenu. Měli napsat dvaceti palcové pojednání o riziku spojeném s fyzickou přeměnou podoby člověka pomocí kouzel.

Lily se posadila ke stolu, otevřela lahvičku s inkoustem, namočila do něj brk a dala se do psaní. Po hodině a půl byla hotová, a tak se rozhodla, že si zajde do kuchyně pro něco k jídlu. Když scházela schody, slyšela z pokoje své sestry hrající rádio a Petunii, jak si brouká slova písničky „Norwegian Wood" od „The Beatles". Lily si uvědomila, že jí v Bradavicích chybí mudlovská hudba a že je škoda, že na hradě nefungují rádia.  
V kuchyni stála její matka u linky a hnětla těsto. Když si všimla, že Lily přišla, usmála se na ni a hlavou pokynula k lednici.  
„V ledničce máš jahodový džem od babičky, je moc dobrý," říkala a přitom si brala váleček, aby mohla začít těsto válet, „Vánočka je na stole."  
„Děkuju," odpověděla Lily, která už v ruce svírala sklenici s džemem a nůž na uříznutí vánočky.  
Uřízla si kousek vánočky a náhle si uvědomila, že zapomněla na máslo. Nechtělo se jí pro něj chodit. Se zklamaným výrazem jí napadlo, že kdyby mohla kouzlit, tak by si máslo nechala dolevitovat pomocí „Wingardium leviosa". Když se s otráveným výrazem plahočila k lednici, přemýšlela nad tím, že příčinou kouzlení zlenivěla.  
„Co ten kyselý výraz, Lily?" zasmála se paní Evansová, když sledovala výraz v obličeji její dcery.  
„To víš, mamí," odpověděla smutně Lily, vracející se s máslem ke stolu, „Kdybych už mohla kouzlit, jednoduše by mi máslo přiletělo na stůl a já bych pro něj nemusela chodit."  
„Oh? Na to existují kouzla?" zeptala se nadšeně její matka.  
Lily se zasmála. Položila máslo na stůl a zaujala bojovný postoj, při kterém předstírala, že má v ruce hůlku. Poté imaginární hůlkou zamířila na vázu na stole a afektovaně pronesla: „Wingááárdium leviosááá!"  
S vázou se samozřejmě nic nestalo, ovšem právě v tu chvíli do kuchyně vstoupila Petunie.  
„Mamí, ten džem byl fakt dobrej... Můžu si ještě při-" dívce zamrzla slova na rtech, když uviděla, co její sestra dělá.  
Talíř jí spadl na zem a rozbil se. Lily opět mávla imaginární hůlkou na střepy: „Reparo!"  
Paní Evansová se zasmála, Petunii to ale vtipné nepřišlo. Začala couvat a kroutit hlavou.  
„Zrůdo!" zařvala na Lily a utekla.  
„Pe-Pety!" zavolala za ní nešťastně její sestra, ale už slyšela jen bouchnutí dveří.  
„Ach božínku, božínku..." šeptala paní Evansová s očima upřenýma na místo, kde její dcera utekla, „Jeden by řekl, že už toho nechá, ale ona ne... Je mi to moc líto, drahoušku..."  
Lily se na ní smutně usmála, a přitom si začala mazat vánočku máslem a džemem.  
„To budou zas Vánoce..." zamumlala už podruhé za tento týden potichu, tak aby jí matka neslyšela a hodila nůž do dřezu.

* * *

James seděl na pohovce vedle Siriuse a díval se, jak si jeho přítel čte Denního věštce. Byli u Potterových doma, kde Sirius bydlel od svých šestnácti a Jamesovi rodiče ho už brali jako vlastního. James a Sirius si navzájem připadali jako pokrevní bratři. I přesto mu však James nedokázal říct vše, co mu kdy leželo na srdci. A v tuhle chvíli mu na srdci ležela celá hromada věcí.  
Nevědomky si pohladil tvář, kde se ho před pár dny dotkly měkké rty Lily Evansové. Sám tomu doteď nevěřil, a připadalo mu to spíš jako krásný sen než realita. Pamatoval si z toho okamžiku úplně všechno. Vůni šampónu z jejích nádherných rudých vlasů (ach, jak ty byly jemné a příjemné na dotek!) , její zvučný hlas šeptající do jeho ucha, její pronikavé zelené oči, když se od něho odtahovala. Také si stále vybavoval lehkou květinovou vůni jejího parfému, která ji celou obklopovala.  
Lily Evansová byla dokonalá. A James si pomalu začal uvědomovat, že ji nejenom miluje... On ji skrz na skrz zbožňuje.  
Zbožňoval její zelené oči, její dlouhé lehce zvlněné ohnivě rudé vlasy, její plné rty, které si kousala, když byla nervózní. Zbožňoval dokonce i její vzpurnou povahu ke které ji často sám vytáčel. Zbožňoval její sametově hladkou kůži, která měla nádech porcelánu a příjemně kontrastovala s její barvou vlasů.  
Zjistil, že se do ní zamiloval na začátku pátého ročníku, když se přistihl, že na ní o vyučovacích hodinách zhypnotizovaně civí, a kdykoliv slyšel její hlas, tak mu poskočilo srdce.  
„Myslíš na pojednání z Lektvarů, že tak blbě čumíš?" zeptal se pobaveně Sirius s pohledem upřeným na obličej svého přítele.  
„Eh... Jasně, něco takovýho..."odpověděl vyhýbavě James, zvedl se a zamířil ven z obýváku, „Jdu si pro jednu knihu."  
„Jasně... ‚knihu'," zamumlal si pod nos Sirius, hledíc na vzdalujícího se Jamese, „Knihu jménem Lily Evansová."

* * *

Severus seděl zavřený ve svém pokoji a snažil se ignorovat rozčílené hlasy jeho rodičů, jenž se ozývaly z kuchyně. Nesnášel svůj domov. Nesnášel, když sem musel jezdit. Jediný důvod proč to dělal, byla jeho matka. Eileen Snapeová byla čarodějnice z čistokrevné rodiny. To už jí samo o sobě přidávalo jakousi hrdost, díky prostředí ve kterém se vyskytovala. Ovšem vše ztratila, když si vzala za manžela mudlu jménem Tobias Snape. Za mladí pohledný a okouzlující, dnes pobuda a násilník. Rád holdoval alkoholu a pro facku nešel daleko. Většinou to schytala právě jeho manželka a někdy i jeho vlastní syn.

Severus uslyšel tupou ránu. Chlapci bylo jasné, co to znamenalo. Vyběhl ze dveří a vběhl do kuchyně.  
Eileen Snapeová ležela na zemi a se slzami v očích se držela za bledou tvář, na které ostře kontrastoval dokonale vyvedený rudý obrys ruky jejího manžela. Tobias Snape stál nad ní a bolestivě si držel dlaň, jenž ho pálila. Šlo vidět, že dnes už si z něčeho přihnul, jelikož se kynklal ze strany na stranu. Severus spolkl vztek a beze slov přišel k matce a pomohl jí vstát. Tobiasovi černé oči oba zlostně probodávaly.  
Když Severus dovedl matku do obývacího pokoje, Eileen Snapeová se na odřeném hnědém gauči zalykavě rozplakala. Její syn nad ní stál, neschopen pohybu ani jakýchkoliv slov. Viděl ji takhle už mnohokrát, ale stejně ji nikdy nedokázal pomoci. Náhle se dovnitř dopotácel Severusův otec.  
„Kde si ty malá čarodějnická děvko?" zahalekal a podlitýma očima si měřil dva členy jeho rodiny.  
„Odprejskni!" vyštěkl na něj Severus.  
„Zase se svým malým ochráncem!" zasmál se ironicky a upil z whiskey, kterou si s sebou přinesl, „Krásně ses vyvedl, co? Jsi stejná čubka, jako tvoje ježibabí matka! Stejný zbabělec a sralbotka!"  
„Drž hubu!" zařval Severus, ruce měl zatnuté v pěst, až mu klouby bělely.  
„Hah... Trefil jsem se, co? Si malej hnusnej fracek a příživník! Chodíš si na tu svoji ‚ _školu_ ' pro magory, kde čarujete nějaký čáry máry!" zlověstně se ke svýmu synovi blížil, „Musím platit za ty hloupý učebnice a pomůcky! Pche! Jako kdybys je potřeboval! Protože z takovýho hnusnýho malýho zbabělce jako si ty se nic nestane! Určitě nemáš ani žádný kamarády... Už ani ta malá zrzavá cuchta od sousedů s tebou nikam nechodí!"  
To už bylo na Severuse moc. Vytáhl z kapsy hůlku a namířil jí otci na obličej.  
„Ještě jedno slovo!" zasyčel přes zatnuté zuby.  
Oči Tobiase Snapea potemněly a s domýšlivým úsměvem pronesl: „Vždyť ani čarovat mimo školu nesmíš! Neodvážíš se porušit ty vaše příkazy z," tvrdě se zasmál, „ Ministerstva kouzel! Takový hlouposti lidí, kteří přišli z ústavu! Dělej... Zabij mě a zbav mě toho trápení, že můj vlastní syn i manželka jsou služebníky Ďábla...! PCHE! Čarodějka a kouzelník... To určitě... Coura a budižkničemu!"  
Severuse pohltil hněv. Hůlka nehůlka, vrhl se na svého otce a zaslechl uspokojivé _křup_ , když jeho pěst narazila do nosu jeho otce. V uších se mu rozlehl vylekaný výkřik matky a poté náraz, jak ho někdo srazil k zemi. A pak viděl jen tmu. Tmu a klid.

* * *

„Veselá Vánoce!" zavolali pan a paní Evansovi, když Lily vstoupila do obýváku.  
„Šťastné a veselé i vám!" usmála se na ně jejich dcera a vzala si sušenku z tácku položeném na stole.  
Bylo pětadvacátého prosince ráno. Za okny silně chumelilo a venku na zemi ležela čerstvá vrstva sněhu. Z domu rodiny Evansových se linuly vánoční koledy, které hrály z rádia postaveného na konferenčním stolku v obývacím pokoji. Nedaleko od něj stál ozdobený vánoční stromeček a kolem něj se válelo spoustu dárků. Petunie jeden, zabalený v modrém balícím papíře, právě rozdělávala. Byl v něm tmavě modrý ručně pletený svetr od babičky. Lily tušila, že ona sama dostane v jednom ze svých dárků ten samý, jenom ten její bude v zelené barvě. Babička je takhle pletla každý rok.  
Lily si sedla vedle sestry (která ji okázale ignorovala a možná si i dokonce trochu odsedla) a podívala se na svoji kupičku dárků. Měla jich víc než Petunie, jelikož se jí jako každý rok přimíchali mezi dárky od mudlovských příbuzných i dárky od jejich bradavických přátel.  
Otevřela nejbližší balíček. Byl jím zelený svetr. Strefila se.  
Lily postupně otevřela všechny dárky. Od rodičů dostala pět knih od různých mudlovských autorů („Obraz Doriana Graye jsem chtěla tak dlouho! Děkuju!") , od Petunie dostala obyčejné černé ponožky (v obchodě naproti je mají za jednu libru) a různí příbuzní ji dali po pár kusech oblečení a nějakých sladkostech (domácí cukroví měla Lily moc ráda).  
Co se týká jejích kamarádek z Bradavic, tak dostala: Od Susan krásnou sadu na psaní s pavím brkem a svítivě zeleným inkoustem v okrasné lahvičce, od Julie velkou krabici plnou sladkostí z Medového ráje („Tyhle Vánoce prasknu!"), od Mary náušnice ve tvaru zlatonek, které sem tam zamávaly křídly (cítila, jak jí Petunie kouká přes rameno, když si je prohlížela), od Angely krásný tmavě modrý hedvábný šátek („Kde na tyhle věci bere peníze?") a nakonec od Jenny Stewart velikánskou knihu plnou zajímavých zaklínadel („1000+1 zaklínadel, která jsou vám k ničemu, ale vykouzlí vám magický úsměv na tváři!").  
Jenny Stewart byla páťačka z Havraspáru. Lily a Susan ji potkaly, když Jenny chodila do třetího ročníku a byla poprvé v Prasinkách. Lily a Susan šly na procházku k Chroptící chýši. U plotu, který stál několik metrů od chýše, usedavě plakala nějaká dívka. Na očích měla černou pásku, jednu ruku měla přivázanou k plotu a její hůlka byla odhozená o několik stop dál.  
Dívky děvčátko odvázaly a stáhly ji pásku (bez použití kouzel to nešlo, protože provazy i páska byli začarované). Velkýma, vystrašenýma, modrýma očima si je prohlížela krátkovlasá zrzka. Neměla tak rudé vlasy jako Lily, barvou se podobaly spíše pomeranči.  
Když se jim povedlo děvče uklidit, dostaly z ní, co se stalo: „Mám jednu spolužačku v Havraspáru, která mě nemá ráda od prvního dne školy. Nechtěně jsem jí totiž na večeři polila hábit dýňovou šťávou a ona mě od té doby nenávidí. Napsala mi milostný dopis a podepsala ho ja-jako Sirius Black..." koktala a přitom zavrtávala své modré oči do země, jako kdyby v ní chtěla vyhloubit důlek, „Já, totiž, no... On se mi hrozně moc líbí. Zfalšovala ho velmi povedeně, a tak jsem myslela, že je pravý a šla jsem. Jenže když jsem si stoupla k plotu, tak mi přičarovala tuhle pásku, připoutala mě k tomu plotu a někam hodila moji hůlku. Potom mi zašeptala: ‚Doufám, že tě přijdou příšery z chýše rozsápat!' a se smíchem utekla! Strašně jsem se bála... Připadám si tak hloupě..."  
Lily i Susan ji konejšivě objaly a poté ji pozvaly na máslový ležák ke Třem Košťatům. Obě dívky byly tak pobouřeny chováním Jennyiny spolužačky, že jí další den tajně přičarovaly knír, když snídala ve Velké síni. Na ošetřovně zůstala celý týden a ostudy se nezbavila dodnes. A od té doby jsou z těch tří nerozlučné kamarádky.  
Lily si vzpomněla, že si s Jenny už dlouho pořádně nepopovídaly. Bylo to zapříčiněno tím, že Jenny se jakožto správná Havraspárka připravovala na NKÚ už od začátku školy. A tak vždy po vyučování a o víkendech navštěvovala knihovnu, kde se pilně učila. Lily ji za to obdivovala. Ani ona sama se nedokázala učit tak moc – a to už je co říct.  
Lily pohlédla na poslední kupičku dárků pod stromkem. U jednoho si byla naprosto jistá, že ví kdo jí ho poslal. Ohromná krabice dvacet palců krát dvacet palců v ohavném svítivě růžovém papíru s roztomilými pejsky. Každoroční dárek od tři Pobertů – Siriuse, Petera a Remuse. Už od druhého ročníku ji vždy dali ‚speciální' dárek. Byla to už taková tradice. Jednou ji poslali záchodovou mísu, uvnitř které byla nacpaná krabice té nejlepší čokolády z Medového ráje. Jindy jí pod stromečkem seděl zahradní trpaslík v santovském oblečku a nevrle jí zpíval hodinovou serenádu o několika slovech a s příšernými rýmy („Ohhh Evansovááá, tvoje vlasy jsou jako krev, která ti teče po zádech! A ty tvoje oči zelenééé, jako bažina zbarvenééé!"). Umlčela ho až vystrašená paní Evansová, která mu do pusy hystericky nacpala vánočku.  
Lily se pro dárek natáhla a už-už ho chtěla začít rozbalovat, když tu náhle si všimla dvou malých balíčků, které ležely až úplně vzadu za velkou krabicí. Zvědavě je vzala do ruky. První balíček byl zabalený v obyčejném vybledlém zeleném papíře, na kterém bylo velmi úhledným písmem napsáno: „Pro Lily." Lily tenhle typ písma velmi dobře znala, jelikož ho v dětství vídala neustále. Nečekala, že od Severuse dostane dárek k Vánocům, a to i přesto že ho od něj dostávala každý rok. Rozhodla se, že tenhle balíček otevře jako první. Roztrhla papír. Uvnitř se nacházela malá krabička a s ní kousek pergamenu, který si hned přečetla: „Milá Lily, vím, že se spolu stále nebavíme, a že mě už nikdy nechceš vidět, ale chci, abys věděla, že tě stále vnímám jako svou kamarádku. Chápu, že to co ti píšu je dost nelogické, neboť ten, kdo zničil náš vztah, jsem já. A právě proto bych se ti tímto dárkem chtěl omluvit. Naše přátelství pro mě moc znamená, takže jsem pro něj ochotný obětovat své zvyky a naučit se jiným, pro tebe lepším, návykům. Pokud bys chtěla obnovit naše přátelství, vezmi si, prosím, tento dárek na sebe a já se ihned přizpůsobím. Děkuji a přeji ti Veselé Vánoce, tvůj přítel z dětství Severus Snape."  
Lily odhodila pergamen na stranu unaveně vzdechla. Tohle bylo zajímavé vyvinutí událostí. Severus se s ní chtěl znovu kamarádit a byl kvůli tomu ochotný zahodit své Zmijozelské zvyky? Opravdu by to bylo možné?  
Se vzrůstajícím zájmem pohlédla na krabičku, která byla potáhlá jemnou zelenou látkou se zlatými vzory. Vypadala trochu ošoupaně, jako kdyby byla už mockrát použitá. Lily nervózně polkla a krabičku otevřela. Překvapeně vypískla, až se na ní Petunie se zájmem otočila. Tohle rozhodně nečekala.


	4. Návštěva

James seděl pod stromečkem a nadšeně vybaloval dárky. Právě roztrhl balící papír na poměrně malém balíčku a nadšeně hvízdl.  
„Zatraceně, Tichošlápku!" otočil se James na svého přítele, který se s úšklebkem rozvaloval v křesle, „Jak se ti to povedlo?"  
„Na to musíš mít půvab, Jamie," uchechtl se Sirius, „Je sice pravda, že jsem očekával, že to bude horší... Ale nakonec stačilo jen ‚ _podplatit_ ' pár známostí. Musíš mi ale slíbit, že na to nikdy nepřijde - Jinak by bylo po mně," při těch slovech si s vážným výrazem v obličeji přejel ukazováčkem přes krk, jako by se podřízl, „Kapišto?"  
„Jasně! Za tohle pro tebe udělám cokoliv!"  
„Být tebou, tak bych si dával bacha na pusu!" zasmál se Sirius a přátelsky objal kamaráda kolem ramen.  
James si ho ale už vůbec nevšímal. Místo toho přejížděl prsty po zarámované fotce a nemohl se na ní vynadívat. Stála na ní rudovlasá dívka v bílém huňatém županu a u zrcadla si čistila zuby. V určitý okamžik si vždy všimla fotografa, s vylekaným výrazem se po něm ohnala kartáčkem a nechtěně při tom vyprskla trochu zubní pasty. Když si uvědomila, co udělala, celá zrudla a rychle se otočila na druhou stranu, aby nebylo vidět, jak je červená v obličeji. Sirius se navíc vyřádil na rámečku, ve kterém byla fotka zasazena. V tuhle chvíli vypadal, jako kdyby ho někdo polil neonově růžovou barvou a neohrabaným kudrlinkovým písmem do něj vyryl ‚Lily Evansová'.  
James se od rozkošně rozcuchané Lily s pastou u pusy nemohl odtrhnout. Prsty přejížděl přes obrázek, jako kdyby doufal, že z něj vyskočí a bude stát před ním. Sirius se pousmál a nahnul se k Jamesovu uchu: „Hej, chápu, že si myslíš, že když budeš na tu fotku ještě chvíli koukat, tak ti Evansová udělá striptýz..." na chvíli se zastavil, aby si vychutnal zasněný pohled svého přítele, který si Siriusova slova okamžitě představil, „ Ale potom už bude můj druhý dárek k ničemu..."  
James konečně odtrhl oči od fotografie a překvapeně pohlédl na Siriuse.  
„Druhý dárek?"  
„Co? Myslel sis, že ti dám jen fotku Evansový, jak si čistí zuby?"  
„No... jo? Vlastně jsem z ní úplně hotovej," špitl James.  
„Uvidíš, že tohle bude ještě lepší!" zvolal nadšeně Sirius a s úšklebkem se postavil. Přitom vytáhl na nohy i svého přítele, „Otoč tu fotku na druhou stranu, Dvanácteráku."  
James udělal, co mu Sirius nakázal. Překvapeně zamrkal. Zezadu byl přilepený kus pergamenu s několika řádky slov.  
„To je... nějaká adresa?" zeptal se nechápavě.  
„Řekl si právě ‚nějaká'? To není jen ‚nějaká' adresa, Jamie! To je moc důlěžitá a velmi těžce získatelná adresa!"  
„Ne... To nemyslíš vážně..." šeptal James a nevěřícně při tom kroutil hlavou, „Není to... Že to není... Ta-ta adresa, kterou myslím?"  
„Ano," odpověděl prostě Sirius a přitom roztáhl ústa do širokého úsměvu.  
„MERLINE! Já uvidím Lily!" zařval James a prohnal se kolem svých vylekaných rodičů sedících na pohovce. Jak rychle utekl, tak rychle se i vrátil. Nejistě došel zpátky na místo, kde předtím stál a otočil fotografii s Lily, aby si mohl prohlédnout pergamen s adresou.  
„Tichošlápku... To nepůjde," zašeptal smutně, „Bydlí odsud daleko a pochybuju, že má krb připojený k Letaxové síti."  
Siriusův úsměv se ještě prohloubil: „Někdy mi přijde, že zapomínáš na to, jak skvělého kamaráda máš..."  
James nechápavě nadzvedl obočí.  
„Zapomněl si snad, drahý Jamie, že tvůj skvělý kamarád je tak dokonalý a vyspělý, že úspěšně složil zkoušku z přemisťování?" Sirius s jiskřičkami v očích sledoval svého přítele, který vypadal, že se rozbečí, „Veselé Vánoce, Dvanácteráku."

* * *

Lily nemohla uvěřit svým očím. Ruka, která svírala stále ještě otevřenou krabičku, se jí třásla. Na hedvábném polštářku spočíval zlatý náhrdelník s vyrytými ornamenty a uprostřed měl zasazený ovalný, temně černý drahý kámen. Petunie, sedící kousek od Lily, se nahnula dopředu, aby na předmět, který její sestra svírala v ruce, měla lepší výhled.

„Copak jsi to dostala, Lil?" zeptal se pan Evans a po vzoru své nejstarší dcery se také předklonil víc dopředu.  
„Ná-náhrdelník," zašeptala Lily a přitom jí zrudly uši, „Od kamaráda..."  
Rudovláska s hlasitým _cvak_ zavřela krabičku (jelikož Petunie vytahovala už tak dlouhý krk, aby mohla vyslídit, kdo je ten ‚záhadný' kamarád) a rychle ji zastrčila mezi kupičku dárků, kterou měla vedle sebe. Ihned se dala do rozbalování zbylých balíčků. Rozhodla se, že nejdřív otevře dárek od tří Pobertů. Roztrhla odporný, růžový obal s pejsky a pod ním se nacházela obyčejná lepenková krabice s propíchanými otvory na vrchu.  
‚ _Proč má ta krabice otvory_?' pomyslela si Lily v duchu a opatrně ji otevřela. Nestačila ani vyjeknou a zevnitř na ní vystříkla nějaká tekutina a olepila ji celý obličej i s vlasy. Celá rodina Evansových vyskočila vylekaně na nohy a s hrůzou sledovala, jak z krabice vystřelil neidentifikovatelný bílý prášek přímo do Lilyina obličeje a přilepil se na něj díky lepkavé tekutině.  
„JÁ JE ZABIJU!" zaječela rudovláska a přitom vdechla onen ‚tajemný' bílý prach. Zakuckala se ním, ale v té samé chvíli si uvědomila, že je to jen obyčejná mouka.  
„Si v pořádku, Lil?" zeptal se znepokojeně pan Evans a ochromeně se nahnul ke své dceři.  
„Jo, dobrý..." odvětila Lily nakvašeně, „Ale ty blbečky fakt zabi-"  
V krabici se náhle něco pohnulo. Rudovláska ztuhla a vylekaně pohlédla dovnitř. Nic tam neviděla. Jen tmu a-  
„ÁÁÁ!" zařvala Lily a odskočila o několik metrů dál. Uvnitř krabice zahlédla dvě veliké oči, které na ni nenávistně hleděly. A zničehonic před ní stál. Na výšku měřil přibližně metr, byl odporný a měl na sobě špinavý hadr. S velikým opovržením si ji prohlížel domácí skřítek.  
„ŠPINAVOST!" zašeptal si pod nos, „Ach ubohý Krátura! Co mu paní poví, až zjistí, kde se objevil? V domě špinavé mudlovské šmejdky a jejích špinavých mudlovských příbuzných!"  
Lily na něj nevěřícně hleděla a nevěděla co říct. Podle jeho slov se dalo usuzovat, že to byl domácí skřítek z nějaké čistokrevné rodiny, která nenáviděla mudly. A tenhle dárek byl náhodou od člověka, jenž přesně takovou rodinu měl. Sirius Black.  
Petunie začala couvat ke zdi a přitom vydávala nesrozumitelné pazvuky. Odjakživa byla velmi čistotná, takže se jí nikdo nemohl divit, když ji takové stvoření znechutilo.  
„Ehm, ty...Kráturo?" zeptala se Lily.  
„Co po mě ta mudlovská šmejdka chce? Ach má drahá paní, jak rád bych se k vám vrátil, ale stále musím poslouchat toho odporného krvezrádce!" šeptal si pro sebe Krátura, „Prý musím donést nějaký dárek. Pche! Chudák Krátura, paní se na něj bude zlobit. A za všechno může krvezrádce Sirius a ti jeho špinaví kamarádi!"  
Dárek? Takže Krátura nebyl hlavní překvapení?  
„Krá-Kráturo? Nemohl bys mi, prosím, dát ten dárek, co pro mě Sirius a ostatní nachystali?" snažila se na něj mluvit jemně, ač jí byl domácí skřítek značně nepříjemný.  
„Ona na Kráturu mluví svými špinavými ústy! Jak odporné! Krátura raději splní svůj úkol, jen aby už byl pryč!" s těmi slovy hodil po Lily malý balíček (tomu musela Lily uhnout, jinak by ji trefil do obličeje) a poté se s hlasitým prásknutím přemístil pryč.  
Celé rodině Evansových se viditelně ulevilo. Lilyina matka se otočila ke své nejmladší dceři a s vylekanýma očima hleděla na místo, kde Krátura zmizel: „Ach Lil! Co to bylo za odpudivé stvoření? A proč o nás mluvilo, tak škaredě?"  
„To byl domácí skřítek, mamí," odpověděla jí pohotově, „Jsou nuceni chovat se tak, jak jim příkážou jejich majitelé. Často přebírají i názory jejich rodin. Tenhle ‚Krátura' byl z rodiny, která neuznává kouzelníky a čarodějky z mudlovských rodin, jako jsem například já. Ale nelam si s tím hlavu," dodala, když si všimla matčina vystrašeného výrazu, „Tohle byl jen vtípek pár mých... ehm ‚přátel'. Ti mi dali toho zpívajícího zahradního trpaslíka a ten záchod, který jsme pak dali babičce, když si ten svůj rozbila."  
Lily si protřela oči na kterých jí ještě spočívaly kousky mouky s tou lepkavou tekutinou a hned se dala do rozbalování balíčku, který po ní hodil Krátura. Uvnitř se nacházela nějaká kniha a dopis. Rudovláska se rozhodla, že jako první otevře dopis. Když rozložila pergamen, tak ihned poznala úhledné písmo Remuse Lupina.  
„Milá Lily, omlouvám se za Siriuse a Petera. Jak sis asi domyslela, tak mouka a cukrový sirup, jenž máš asi právě na obličeji, byl nápad Petera."  
‚Aha! Cukrový sirup... To fakt může napadnout jen Pettigrewa,' pomyslela si Lily v duchu, ale hned se zase dala do čtení: „A Krátura vzešel z hlavy Siriuse. Doufám, že tě moc nepohoršil a nevylekal tvou rodinu. Snažil jsem se to Siriusovi vymluvit, ale když on se do něčeho pustí, tak se nevzdá. Abych se ti omluvil, tak jsem se ti rozhodl věnovat knihu ze své sbírky, která ti podle mě bude připadat jako zajímavé čtení. S přáním Šťastných a Veselých Vánoc, Remus Lupin."  
Lily se pousmála (ale jen tak, jak jí to slepené tváře dovolovaly) a podívala se na knížku, jenž jí dal Remus: „Kouzla, zaklínadla a lektvary, kterýchž je možno použít v mudlovské společnosti, aniž byste porušovali zákony a nařízení."  
Poměrně dlouhý název přišel Lily náramně vtipný, a tak se zahihňala. Petunie, stále přikrčená u zdi, po ní vrhla opovržlivý pohled. Rudovláska se rozhodla, že se konečně zbaví mouky a sirupu na obličeji, a proto se šla umýt. Když se o několik minut později vrátila do svého pokoje s ručníkem obmotaným kolem hlavy, zjistila, že tam někdo donesl všechny její rozbalené dárky (i s jedním stále nerozbaleným). V té chvíli ji znovu upoutal onen zlatý řetízek se vsazeným černým kamenem. Zvedla ho ze stolu a otočila, aby si prohlédla zadní stranu. Bylo na ní vyryto slovo ‚Prince'.  
„Že by patřil nějakému princi?" zašeptala si pro sebe, ale pak zakroutila hlavou a náhrdelník vložila zpátky do zelené krabičky. Teprve v tu chvíli si uvědomila, že jeden dárek ještě nebyl rozbalený. Odsunula židli, sedla si na ní a dala se do rozbalování. Uvnitř byla krabice s čokoládovými kotlíky, plněnými Ohnivou whiskey. Lily si prohlédla lísteček, který byl nalepený na obalu: „Pro mou nejdražší Evansovou (která by si se mnou mohla už konečně vyjít). S láskou, James."  
Lily se ušklíbla nad poznámkou v závorce a odklopila víčko bonboniéry.  
„Hm, aspoň mi nedal svoji podepsanou fotku, jako to udělal minule," poznamenala s úšklebkem a jeden bonbón si strčila do pusy. Pak si uvědomila, co dělá a než do něj stačila kousnout, rychle ho vyplivla.  
‚Já blbá! Je to James, zatracený blbeček, Potter! Neměla bych si od něj lehkomyslně brát dárky,' pomyslela si. Přecijenom jeden rok jí dal náramek. Vypadal poměrně nevinně. Jenže když si ho nasadila, ovládl její ruku. Ta začala všude, kam mohla, psát ‚Lily Evansová, budoucí Potterová, miluje Jamese Pottera'. Bylo to extrémně hloupé a extrémně trapné. Doteď musí shlížet na slova, která pod vlivem náramku napsala do lavice v učebně přeměňování.  
Lily vzala bonbón, jenž vyplivla, pomalu ho rozlomila a přičichla k němu. Krom slabé vůně Ohnivé whiskey ucítila i peprmint (který jí z nějakého neznámého důvodu připomínal její dětství), leštidlo na košťata (při kterém jí naopak v mysli vytanuly Bradavice) a nový pergamen. Nápoj lásky. Jak hloupé.  
Vztekem jí zrůžověly tváře. Naštvaně hodila krabici plněných kotlíků do koše, ale jelikož byla moc široká, tak se tam nevešla a většina z ní vykukovala ven. Aby si vybila vztek aspoň na něčem, roztrhala Jamesův vzkaz, který byl nalepený na bonboniéře. Náhle si všimla náhrdelníku od Severuse, který před chvílí položila do krabičky a se zlomyslným zadostiučiněním si ho nasadila na krk. Doufala, že si toho ve škole James všimne.  
V tu ránu se ozvalo zazvonění domovního zvonku. Lily se lekla tak moc, až nadskočila na židli. Slyšela svojí matku, jak utíká ke dveřím.  
„Ach bože, co se ti stalo?" vylekaný hlas paní Evansové rudovlásku zaujal. Nastražila proto uši.  
„Nic. Jenom jsem spadl, je Lily doma?" odpověděl mladý mužský hlas, jenž Lily připadal silně povědomý.  
„Ano, je... Zavolám ti jí," než však stačila svoji dceru zavolat, Lily už byla vedle ní. Ve dveřích nestál nikdo jiný než Severus Snape. A to ve velmi zuboženém stavu. Na oku měl temně fialový monokl, a na nateklých rtech tržnou ránu. Smutně se na Lily usmál, ale asi neuvědomil svá zranění, a tak sebou bolestně trhl.  
„Seve..." zašeptala rudovláska, když její matka odešla a nechala je o samotě.  
„Ahoj Lil, promiň, já..." na chvíli se zastavil a provinile sklopil oči, „Přišel jsem tě navštívit, tak nečekaně... Chápu, že je to ode mě neomalené, ale víš..."  
„Nemusíš mi to vysvětovat, Seve," usmála se na něj Lily a položila mu ruku na rameno. Chlapec to nečekal a polekaně sebou trhnul, „Pojď ke mě nahoru. Popovídáme si, ale..." pevným pohledem se mu podívala přímo do černých očí, „Ty mi musíš říct, co se stalo."  
Severusův výraz na chvíli ztvrdnul do nečitelné grimasy, ale poté se jeho rysy uvolnily a kývl na dívku. Mlčky spolu vyšlapali schody do pokoje. Když za nimi Lily zavřela dveře, Severus stoupnul doprostřed jejího pokoje a nervózně zabodával pohled do země.  
„Sedni si na postel," pokynula mu dívka a všimla si, že mu po její pobídce zrudly tváře. Snažil se to zamaskovat svými vlasy, ale červená až přespříliš kontrastovala s jeho bledou pletí.  
„Ehm, posadíš se tedy?" zeptala se nesměle Lily znovu, když Severus stále postával uprostřed pokoje. V tu chvíli zrudl ještě víc a rychle provedl, oč ho žádala.  
„Promiň," špitl a zakryl si vlasy obličej natolik, že mu vykukoval pouze jeho dlouhý hákovitý nos. Lily si s překvapením uvědomila, že jí to přišlo celkem roztomilé. Tu myšlenku raději zapudila do pozadí mysli a rychle si sundala z hlavy ručník, aby se nějak rozptylovala. Vlhké vlasy jí spadly na ramena. Severus sebou trhl a Lily si všimla zvláštního výrazu, který se usadil v jeho tváři. Přehodila ručník přes židli a otočila se na chlapce. Byl v hrozném stavu. Modřiny a ranky svítily na jeho bledé pokožce. Když ho Lily uviděla stát ve dveřích, všechna její nahromaděná zlost rázem vyprchala. Tušila, kdo mu takové zranění způsobil.  
‚Jeho otec,' pomyslela si a v tu chvíli ji naplnil pocit lítosti k Severusovi. Bezmyšlenkovitě k němu přišla a nahnula se nad něj.  
„Ach, chudáku," zašeptala a jemně mu zastrčila uvolněné havranní vlasy za ucho. Ač si všichni dělali legraci ze Severusových mastných vlasů, doopravdy mastné nebyly. Pouze působily takovým dojmem, jelikož byly hodně lesklé. Chlapec se při jejím dotyku zachvěl a přivřel oči.  
‚Jako kočka,' uvědomila si Lily a zachichotala se. Severus se s jejím smíchem viditelně uvolnil. Dívka se ani nenadála a už znovu hleděla do dvou černých propastí, které si ji zvědavě prohlížely. Když si chlapec uvědomil, co dělá, rychle uhnul očima dolů. V tu chvíli vylekaně strnul.  
„Co se děje?" zeptala se rudovláska a očima zabloudila na místo, kam se chlapec díval. Na krku ji visel onen darovaný zlatý náhrdelník. Pravděpodobně jí vyklouzl zpod třička, když se nahnula.  
„Ty-ty sis ho doopravdy vzala na sebe?" zašeptal Severus s pohledem stále připoutaným na černém kameni.  
„Já-" začala Lily, ale nestačila to dopovědět, neboť se náhle ozval domovní zvonek. Rudovláska tentokrát neslyšela hlas člověka, který přišel.  
„Lily! Máš tu návštěvu!" zavolala na ní paní Evansová z chodby. Dívka překvapeně nadzvedla obočí. Kdo by za ní mohl přijít?

* * *

James se s Siriusem přemístil na malé náměstí. Jelikož byli Vánoce, tak se v okolí nikdo nenacházel, ale chlapci přes sebe pro jistotu přehodili neviditelný plášť.  
„Já se tak těším, Tichošlápku!" zašeptal příteli James, když procházeli jednou z ulic.  
„Ta Evansová ti žere mozek, kamaráde," odvětil s úšklebkem Sirius.  
„A divíš se mi?"  
Odpovědi se nedočkal, protože došli k domu Evansových. Byl to obyčejný dvoupatrový rodinný dům, natřený světle žlutou barvou. Někdo postavil na zahradě sněhuláka a na hlavu mu nasadil cylindr. James si představil, jak ho staví Lily a usmál se. Sirius z něj zatím stáhl neviditelný plášť.  
„Hej, Tichošlápku, kam jdeš?" vyhrkl vylekaně brýlatý chlapec a začal se rozhlížet, kam jeho přítel zmizel.  
„Tady jsem, blbečku," ozvalo se od jednoho ze stromů, který se nacházel před plotem rodinného domu.  
„Ty se mnou nepůjdeš?" zeptal se nervózně James.  
Od stromu uslyšel smích: „Blázníš? Musíš tam jít sám!"  
James nervózně vydechl a vydal se k domovním dvěřím. V odrazu zvonku se pokusil upravit a zkrotit své neupravitelné vlasy. Po pár pokusech to vzdal a zazvonil.  
„Už jdu!" zvolal ženský hlas zevnitř. Chlapec si neklidně poupravil brýle. Náhle se otevřely dveře a na prahu stála přibližně padesátiletá žena s blonďatými vlasy a zelenýma mandlovýma očima.  
„Ano? Copak potřebuješ, chlapče?" zeptala se vlídně a usmála se.  
„Dobrý den, já-" na chvíli se zastavil, aby se uklidnil. Přecijenom - stál přeci před svojí budoucí tchýní!  
„Jmenuji se James Potter," pokračoval, „A přišel jsem navšívit vaši dceru, Lily."  
Paní Evansová na něj vrhla podivný pohled. James překvapeně zamrkal, jelikož nechápal, co se stalo. Avšak poté se žena laskavě usmála, otočila se a zavolala: „Lily! Máš tu návštěvu!"  
Chlapec se nervózně ošil a nevědomky si přitom prohrábl vlasy. A zničehonic tu stála. V černém tričku s dlouhým rukávem, které jí úžasně obepínalo postavu a v roztomilých, zelených pyžamových kalhotech. Její rudé vlasy byly vlhké, jako kdyby si je před chvílí umyla. Všiml si i zlatého náhrdelníku s černým kamenem, který na ní nikdy předtím neviděl. V tu chvíli si uvědomil, že na Lily nepokrytě civí. Rychle stočil pohled jinam, ale tušil, že ho Lily viděla.  
„Co tu zatraceně děláš?" vyhrkla.  
„Ale neříkej, že nejsi ráda, Evansová!" odpověděl jí zvesela James a podíval se přímo do jejích zelených očí. Lily jeho pohledu neuhnula.  
„Ptám se, co tu děláš, pitomče!"  
„Není důležité, jak jsem se sem dostal, ale to, proč jsem tu," usmál se na ní a hrábl si do vlasů.  
„No, tak to si poslechnu."  
„Přišel jsem se tě zeptat, jestli už si rozbalila můj dárek?" byla to první věc, co ho napadla.  
„Oh, tu bonboniéru? Ještě jsem jí neochutnala, ale co není může být," řekla mu podezřele sladkým hlasem, „počkej chvilku, donesu jí."  
James si ani nestačil uvědomit, proč jí chce přinést, a Lily už byla pryč. Stál nechápavě u dvěří a čekal na ní. Po pár minutách byla zpátky a v ruce svírala jeho dárek.  
„Už jsem tu, _Jamie_ ," řekla afektovaně sladkým hlasem a na tváři jí hrál úsměv od ucha k uchu.  
„Ale ale, jak mi to říkáš, Lilynko," zacvrlikoval James a zazubil se, „A proč si pro ty kotlíky šla nahoru?"  
„Jen jsem ti chtěla dát ochutnat, ať to nejím sama," odvětila tajemným hlasem. Chlapec se nervózně ošil.  
„To je od tebe milé... Ale já nemám zrovna chuť," zašeptal potichu.  
„Opravdu? Jaká škoda," zamrkala nevinně Lily. Náhle se zaklonila a rukou, ve které svírala krabičku, se napřáhla, „Tak si jí strč do zadku, kreténe!"  
S tím po něm bonboniéru hodila. James to nečekal, a tak svým dárkem dostal přímo do nosu, díky čemuž ztratil rovnováhu, spadl a narazil si pozadí. Rudovláska se rozesmála a zabouchla dveře.  
James zlostně vstal, svírajíc svůj nos, ze kterého mu začala téct krev. Pomalým krokem (kvůli naraženému zadku) se vydal vstříc Siriusovi, který se právě dusil smíchy. Když k němu došel, ještě se otočil na dům Evansových. Zničehonic strnul. V okně, ve druhém patře, zahlédl za záclonou záblesk postavy, která se na něj ještě před chvílí culila. Toho člověka okamžitě poznal. Byl jím Severus Snape.


	5. Nenávist a láska

Po dlouhé době krátký díl. Doufám, že se na mě nezlobíte ;)

* * *

James se ještě jednou otočil, aby se přesvědčil, zda se mu to jenom nezdálo. Výsměšný obličej Severuse Snapea byl pryč. Avšak jemné zavlátí záclony bylo důkazem, že se před chvílí oknem někdo díval.  
"To se ti ta rána do zadku líbila tolik, že chceš ještě, Jamie?" zašeptal znenadání a velmi svůdně Sirius Jamesovi do ucha. James se polekal a od svého věrného psího přítele odskočil o pár centimetrů.  
"U Merlinovejch tangáčů! Co to sakra děláš Tichošlápku?" vypískl vysokým hlasem a přitom se držel za své zneužité ucho. Sirius se při Jamesově pískotu nedokázal udržet a teď se smál z plných plic.  
"Jen - ha ha ha - se - ó já umřu - ptám," nedokázal složit souvislou větu, "proč tam - ach bože já nemůžu - furt čumíš!"  
"Viděl jsem v okně Srabuse," řekl již klidný James a příkře pohlédl na Siriuse. Ten, po zaznění jména jejich úhlavního nepřítele, okamžitě zmlknul a oplatil svému příteli pohled.  
"Děláš si srandu, že jo?"  
"Ne, byl to fakt on," odpověděl a zatnul ruce v pěst, "a navíc se mi posmíval, pitomec jeden!"  
"Co zatraceně dělá u Evansový doma?"  
"Taky by mě to zajímalo," s tím James praštil vší silou pěstí do kmenu stromu, za kterým se předtím Sirius schovával "a jdu to hned zjistit!"

* * *

Lily vběhla do svého pokoje a naštvaně za sebou zabouchla dveře. Severus Snape, stále ve velmi zuboženém stavu, shlížel na dívku z postele a na tváři mu hrál úšklebek.  
"Blbeček Potter nemůže dát pokoj ani o prázdninách, co?" zasyčel s posměchem.  
"Přesně tak! Nechápu kde vzal moji adresu! A jak mi může dát lektvar lásky?! Kolik mu u Merlina je? Dvanáct?!" Lily s rukama v kříž chodila po pokoji dokolečka, její stále ještě mokré vlasy vlály sem a tam. Severus jí temnýma očima detailně pozoroval. Byla tak krásná. Vypadala jako bohyně hněvu s těmi rudými vlasy a jiskřícíma zelenýma očima. Z roztomilé malé dívenky, kterou rád sledoval, když si hrávala venku, vyrostla nádherná a velmi nadaná čarodějka. Vždy ji pozoroval, dokonce i když spolu nemluvili, tak ji jeho oči následovaly všude kam se hnula. Rád si sedal v létě k jezeru, daleko od všech (a hlavně od Pobertů) ve stínu hradu a pozoroval Lily, jak leží s kamarádkami u břehu a hladí oliheň. Naopak v zimě sedávala často ve společenské místnosti u krbu (nebo si to tak alespoň představoval), takže ji tolik nevídal. Byl tak šťastný, když zjistil, že si v šestém ročníku zvolila skoro všechny stejné předměty jako on. Lily Evans pro něj byla vším, ačkoliv to ona sama nevěděla. Miloval ji tolik, že se rozhodl zahodit své zmijozelské zvyky a změnit se. Už jí nikdy nehodlal nazvat mudlovskou šmejdkou. Tenhle školní rok pro něj byla šance, jak se s ní sblížit. Už před dlouhou dobou se rozhodl, že jí musí darovat rodinný náhrdelník. Sice to měl naplánované až na jejich svatbu, jakožto přijmutí Lily do rodiny, ale na konec se rozhodl, že jí ho dá dřív. Nejdřív se bál, že se mu dívka vysměje a vyhodí ho. Avšak zadařilo se a Lily ho nejenom přijala, ale dokonce si ho i pověsila na krk. Ten pocit, když to zjistil byl nepopsatelný. Připadalo mu, jako kdyby mu Lily začala patřit. Byla jeho a ten odporný krvezrádce Potter mu ji už nemohl vzít. A to jak se mu před chvílí vysmála, to jen dokazovalo. Ale i přesto v sobě cítil neklid. Jak může s Lily mít nějaký vztah? Má to vůbec šanci? Incident ve vlaku mu tyto otázky ještě prohloubil. Lily nebyla jen z jiné koleje - ona byla mudlorozená. Jeho kolej a jeho přátelé takový vztah naprosto nepřipouštěli. Přišlo jim to odporné a zvrácené. Vždyť se jen dotkla jeho učebnice. Je sice pravda, že v první chvílí kdy ji spatřil s jeho učebnicí v ruce, ho polil studený pot. Přecijenom do své oblíbené učebnice lektvarů si často krom poznámek a kouzel vepisuje i věci týkající se Lily. Nosí ji totiž všude s sebou a tak se pro něj učebnice stala jakýmsi poznámkovým blokem. Po tomhle incidentu raději v učebnici vymazal, pomocí zaklínadla, určité poznámky týkající se Lily. V hlavě se mu vybavila Lily přitlačená ke zdi vlaku. V tu chvíli cítil takový vztek! Naprosto přestal přemýšlet a vrhl se na Mulcibera. Ten byl samozřejmě silnější a odhodil ho. V ten moment Severus ztratil vědomí. Probudil se v klíně Alice Caldwellové. Když se zvedl, zjistil, že v kupé s ním stále seděli Mulciber a Avery. Nechápal, jaktože se s ním bavili jako kdyby se nic nestalo, a to i přesto že se od Alice dozvěděl, že oba dostali od Křiklana školní trest. Alice je pravděpodobně seřvala a oni se jí báli odporovat. Popravdě se jim nedivil, jelikož Alice byla velmi temperamentní a charismatická. Severus si párkrát pomyslel, že když ji Moudrý klobouk zařazoval, tak se u ní musel rozhodovat mezi Nebelvírem a Zmijozelem. Určitě se rozhodl dobře, protože Alicina rodina je ve Zmijozelu po generace a Nebelvír by ji v očích rodiny pošpinil, jakožto kolej krvezrádců. Její rodina byla krom Aliciny povahy další z důvodů, proč měla tak velký respekt. Navíc otcové Mulcibera a Averyho pracovali na ministerstvu jako podřízení pana Caldwella, tudíž by si jejich synové neuposlechnutím jeho dcery pěkně zavařili. Alice měla navíc Severuse ráda. Nebyla v tom láska milenecká. To Severus věděl velmi dobře. Alice byla dívka, jež si raději užívala, než aby se uchylovala k dlouhodobým vztahům. Měnila chlapce jako ponožky a velmi se v tom vyžívala. Avšak pro Severuse měla speciální místo. Byl pro ni nejblížší přítel kterého měla. Severus se jí ale otevřít nedokázal a i přes veškerou Alicinu snahu, pro něj byla stále jenom spolužačka. On totiž zjistil, že nedokáže mít přátele. Kvůli averzi k otci se v něm vytvořila jakási zeď, jež nepustila nikoho dovnitř. Nikoho kromě Lily Evansové. Ta byla jediná dívka, ne - jediný člověk, který taková privilegia má. A tentokrát si ji nenechá nikým vzít. A pokud by mu jí někdo vzal, tak se mu pomstí a nikdy mu to neodpustí - a to i kdyby to měla být samotná smrt.  
Jeho vnitřní rozkol přerušilo Lilyino vyjeknutí. Severus se prudce zvedl z postele, aby zjistil, co se stalo.  
"No to si dělá srandu!" Lily stála u okna a něco neklidně sledovala. Mezi obočím jí vyskočila vráska.  
"Co se děje?" zeptal se Severus a vykročil směrem k dívce.  
"No jen se podívej!" ukázala ven, když k ní přišel a také vyhlédl z okna.  
U domovních dveří stáli Potter a Black. Ačkoliv slovo "stáli" dostatečně nepopisovalo situaci, jež se dole odehrávala. James bušil na dveře jako smyslů zbavený a něco řval. Sirius se snažil Jamese odtáhnout, ale moc se mu to nedařilo.  
"Já toho kreténa zabiju!" zavrčela Lily přes zaťaté zuby. S tím se otočila na patě a vyběhla z pokoje.

* * *

"Srabusi, ty jeden hajzle! Nech Lily na pokoji!" zařval James a praštil do dveří. Přitom se snažil vzepřít Siriusovi, který se ho snažil odtáhnout.  
"Ty paroháči tvrdohlavej!" syčel Sirius. "Takhle si to všechno pohnojíš!"  
Náhle se otevřely domovní dveře a James i Sirius se skáceli přímo před nohy Lily Evansové.  
"Co to do prdele děláte?" zaječela úplně rudá Lily sprostě a vší silou strčila do zvedajícího se Jamese. Ten se trochu zapotácel, ale rychle se napřímil do plné výšky. Lily musela zvednout hlavu, aby se mu mohla dívat do očí.  
"Spíš co, u Merlina, děláš ty?" vyhrkl James. "Jak si to mohla připustit?"  
Lily se na malou chvíli úplně zasekla. Nikdy neviděla nafoukaného Jamese Pottera, že by jí něco takhle vyčítal. Překvapení avšak brzo vystřídal vztek, který zformulovala do jediné nadávky.  
"TY KRETÉNE!" zařvala z plných plic.  
"Lilien jak to mluvíš?!" vyjekl překvapeně pan Evans, který právě vyběhl z obýváku. Lily se na něj zlostně otočila.  
"Teď mě nech být, tati!"  
"Co se tady děje?!" zeptal se, vylekaně si prohlížejíc postávající chlapce a svou navztekanou dceru.  
"Tati, prosím," zašeptala přes zaťaté zuby Lily, dávajíc důraz na druhé slovo, "tohle je moje věc, tak se do toho nepleť."  
Lilyin otec si přísně změřil pohledem všechny přítomné a bez jakéhokoliv slova se otočil a odešel zpět do obývacího pokoje. Lily zhluboka dýchala, jak se snažila uklidnit, aby nevybouchla.  
"Můžete, laskavě, okamžitě vypadnout z mýho domu? Už vás mám plný zuby!" zasyčela, očima propalujíc Jamese. Chvíli jí vracel pohled, pak náhle hlasitě vydechl a a soustředěně zavřel oči. Vypadalo to, jako kdyby nad něčím přemýšlel.  
"Mám takový návrh," řekl náhle, "odejdeme, ale s náma odejde i Srabus."  
Lily na něj nechápavě hleděla. Vůbec jí nedocházelo, co právě pronesl. Ten pitomý a život jí znepříjemňující James Potter, si právě dovolil - navíc v jejím domě - šikanovat Severuse? A to si po tom incidentu ve vlaku myslela, že je jiný. Dokonce ho i políbila! Jak hloupá byla. Do očí se jí nahrnuly slzy vzteku.  
"Po-počkej, Lily," zašeptal James, když si všiml, jak jí jedna slza stekla po tváři.  
"VEN!" zařvala Lily z plných plic.  
"Ale-!"  
"VEN!"  
A s tím strčila vší silou do Jamese, který se svalil na Siriuse stojícího za ním, a oba spadli na zem.  
"Nepokoušejte se na mě vůbec promluvit! Nenávidím vás!" zaječela a zabouchla dveře.  
James ležel na zemi a nedokázal pochopit, co se stalo. Jeho láska mu právě řekla, že ho nenávidí. A ještě ke všemu ji rozbrečel.  
"Pěkně sis to pohnojil, brácho," zašeptal Sirius a položil Jamesovi shovívavě ruku na rameno.  
"Já vím," řekl James a otočil se smutně na druhého chlapce, "já vím."


End file.
